Rachael Woolf
Rachael Woolf is a Hero built by Hero Factory. She has quite the reputation in Antropolis, where she was stationed for forty years straight before joining Alpha Team. Biography Early Years With increased revenue as a result of the Intersector Tolling Act, Hero Factory could finally afford to continue innovating with Hero designs after over a decade of stagnation. Up to that point, all Heroes held their weapons in their hands. Rachael Woolf was the first Hero to have attachment points on her forearms, allowing her to use her hands while in combat. During her rookie training in Makuhero City, she demonstrated an unusually vicious, yet effective, fighting style. Once her training was complete, she was sent to Antropolis, where Omicron 5 Team was stationed. Unlike the rest of the team, Woolf shunned the use of Hero Cuffs, preferring to cut down criminals and villains. This made her popular among the people of Antropolis, but it was frustrating to other Heroes, since bad guys had to be repaired before being put in Villain Storage. Still, she remained the team’s first choice when they needed someone to deal with the most dangerous villains in Antropolis. Whenever she wasn’t on mission, she would walk down the city’s sidewalks, memorizing the street layout. While she was doing that, she would get frequent requests for autographs from passersby. Woolf became more well-known and popular with each autograph she signed and each mission she completed. After ten years stationed at Antropolis, Woolf was an accomplished Hero and a local celebrity. However, Hero Factory Management noticed that she lacked leadership skills, so one morning, they sent her an audio mail. It said, “To give you an opportunity to gain leadership experience, we have sent three fresh rookie Heroes to Antropolis. Your team leader will have more information for you.” She rushed downstairs and saw the other members of Omicron 5 Team with all their weapons and gear, ready to leave for the spaceport. “What’s going on here‽” asked Woolf. “Oh, something extremely unexpected happened,” said team leader Eric Zeal. “I got an audio mail from Hero Factory Management saying that we’re all being transfered to different systems, except for you. There’s going to be three fresh rookies showing up here later today, and you will be put in charge of them. So, yeah. You’re the leader of Omicron 5 Team now. All I can say is, good luck!” Just as Zeal said, the three fresh rookie Heroes showed up at the outpost a few hours after they left. Woolf greeted them at the door. “Hello! Um, I’m your team leader, Rachael Woolf. It’s my job to train you three to make you into veteran Heroes. I have no idea what I’m doing, but I’m sure we’ll do a great job if we can learn how to work together!” Crime Wave Used to fighting villains, Woolf was way out of her comfort zone training the rookies how to be effective crime fighters. For the next several months, there was a huge crime wave in Antropolis as villains capitalized on the rookies’ lack of training and experience. It continued to escalate until a series of missile strikes destroyed all Hero Factory facilities in Antropolis. Omicron 5 Team was now on the run from the bad guys, rather than the other way around, as it typically was. While hiding in the alleys and fighting on the streets, Woolf and the rookies learned valuable combat skills, like when to attack and when to retreat. However, they couldn’t make much progress until Alpha Team was called in to help out. They met in secret near the spaceport. Woolf began the meeting with the sass she was already well-known for. “It’s taken long enough for you to show up. We’re running low on ammunition and we rarely have opportunities to recharge our Hero Cores. Just on the way here, we narrowly escaped being melted alive by a pack of X-Series Flamethrower Bots.” “Well, I’m sorry we couldn’t respond immediately to your distress signal,” said team leader Thresher. “It takes time to travel thousands of light years.” “Oh, right. I’ve been here in Antropolis my whole life, so I’m used to travel not taking very long. Anyway, do you have a plan to keep this city from falling into total chaos?” “The problem is that you have three rookies with you,” said Stormer. “Yeah, and they’re all important members of my team,” Woolf retorted. “Besides, you’re practically still a rookie yourself.” “Calm down, Woolf. We’re going to help you clean up this city,” said Thresher. For the next month, Omicron 5 Team teamed up with Alpha 1 Team and together, they were much more effective in their fight against the criminal cartels. In a mission that made front-page news as far away as Sarazon VIII, they found and infiltrated the base of Antropolis’s biggest crime lord, Rethos Xerig. In addition to capturing Xerig himself, they seized over Ȼ1,000,000,000 worth of illegal weapons and smuggled quaza. Before Alpha Team left to head back to Makuhero City, Stormer told Woolf, “You know, I’m pretty surprised at how well your rookies performed.” “Don’t act so condescending to me, Stormer. Let me tell you something. With your attitude towards new Heroes, I don’t think you’re ever going to be a team leader, especially not leader of Alpha Team.” Everything After the Crime Wave With Xerig securely locked away in Villain Storage, most of the remaining villains in Antropolis either fled to other planets or went into hiding, and an era of relative peace began for the city. A new building was constructed to serve as a base for Omicron 5 Team, and it was aptly named the Rachael Woolf Tower. Over the next thirty years, Woolf and her team successfully completed over 3,500 missions. The only time she left Antropolis was in early 2011, to receive the Upgrade. It seemed like nothing could stop her or Omicron 5 Team, but a new challenge came in 2015 when a mysterious vigilante known as Vortex showed up. Unable to catch her, Woolf felt like her only choice was to call in the team who helped her twenty years earlier. A month later, Alpha Team showed up, now led by the relative newcomer William Furno. Woolf and Alpha Team set a trap for Vortex and they managed to catch her. Feeling adventurous, Woolf decided to asked if she could join Alpha Team. To her surprise, Furno said yes. She left Omicron 5 Team and Antropolis, where she had been stationed the previous forty years, and became a permanent member of Alpha Team. Traveling across the galaxy to solve high-stakes cases and stop high-profile villains turned out to be way more exciting than she expected. Abilities and Traits Being one of Hero Factory’s oldest active Heroes, Woolf expects everyone around her to treat her with the utmost respect. She won’t tolerate anyone who thinks they know better than her, which is why she didn’t like working with Stormer. An attention seeker, Woolf is known for stunts and flashy combat moves. When she is not on mission, she exudes a cheerful personality. She enjoys hanging out with her fans and signing autographs for them. Powers and Equipment Woolf uses two long blades, one mounted on each forearm. Extremely effective, they can cleanly sever a robot’s arm with a single swing, but they have to be sharpened after each mission. Not only can they be retracted, but they can also be easily detached from the arm. To maximize the effectiveness of her blades, Woolf’s shoulder motors are designed and optimized for maximum rotational velocity. Stats Appearances * Operation: Vortex Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:LEGO Digital Designer Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes